1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to toys, more particularly, to a toy table having apparatus adapted to offer different play situations.
2. History Of The Prior Art
It is difficult for toy designers to design toys which will appeal to children. Various methods are used to make toys more appealing. Appealing toys are often said to have play value. For example, designers create toys to represent objects having known desirable characteristics such as human babies or young animals with their especially appealing features; such toys have one form of play value. Another method used by designers to impart play value to a toy is to have the toy do something that the object the toy represents might do rather than simply sitting posed or remaining inert while a child plays with it.
Fashion dolls are a staple of the toy industry. Great play value can be imparted to fashion dolls by providing accessories which may be used by a child in playing with the doll. Such accessories may be used to create a situation in which play may take place. For example, accessories such as beach balls, swim suits, and beach umbrellas create a beach play situation. If these accessories are replaced by accessories defining another play environment, the play value of the original toy may be similarly extended. Such accessories are especially valuable where they themselves include various elements which lend play value to the toys and dolls with which they are associated.
Young girls seem to take great delight in play situations in which they may emulate their mothers or other young women. Homemaking, cooking, and dining seem to hold young girls enthralled for long periods. Consequently, accessories for fashion dolls which place the dolls in such situations tend to lend great play value to the fashion dolls.